Troys Cousins
by CharminglyShar
Summary: Troys cousin Nick Jonas comes to live with him but he has to change so nobody knows who he is. Lots of drama Tryan and Nickpay. Full Summery inside
1. The New Guy

Authors Note:I have been dying to start this story for awhile now so I finally decided to. I hope you all enjoy it. Heres a basic summery. Troy has 3 cousins, Kevin,Joe and Nick Jonas. Nick gets in trouble back home so he is sent to live with his aunt,uncle and cousin for the school year and attend East High. Nobody can know who he realyl is so he has to change his whole look, hair and everything. Sharpay will meet Nick and really like him. Eventually it will be a Nickpay. This will also be a Tryan so there will be focus on their relationship. Another thing that is going to go on in this story is that Sharpay has some serious issues she has to work threw. And also what will happen when everybody finds out the truth about Nick? Please R&R.

Troy was waiting with his boyfriend Ryan for his cousin Nick to arrive. He was nervous for many differnt reasons. 1) He hadn't seen Nick in forever and was looking forward to his visit. 2) Ryan was the only one who knew about Nick and he was really hoping that Nick and Ryan would get along since sooner or later he was bound to find out that he way gay and 3) What if the whole world found out their secret. Troy was interupted from his thoughts and anxious pacing however by strong hands wrapping around his waist.

"Hey baby" Ryan Evans whispered in to Troys ear making him tingle. "You need to calm down everythings going to be ok." Troy was about to open his mouth to respond but before he could he felt himself being led over to the couch and strong soft arms wrapping around him. Troy leaned back against Ryans chest breathing happily being in his boyfriends arms. He always knew what to do to make him feel better.

"I love you Ry" Troy whispered closing his eyes.

"Love you to baby" Ryan responded as he kissed him on the tip of the head to which Troy purred and turned around to face Ryan. He leaned up and pulled him in to a passionate kiss. Troy pushed Ryan back against the couch and climbed on top of him, never once breaking the kiss. Ryan ran his hands up and under Troys shirt as Troy tried to frantically unbutton Ryans. Troy started to move down to Ryans neck and gave him sweet little pecks all down his neck, hitting Ryans sweet spot to which the boy just groaned. Troy felt Ryans hardness beneath his own and that made what he was doing even sexier. He grinned just thinking about it. And thats when they heard it. The front door creaking open. Troy jumped up and both both began fixing themselves not being able to do anything about their lower anatomy, hoping that nobody would be able to tell. They straightened themselves up just in time to see Mr and Mrs Bolton and Nick walking inthe door.

"Hey Troy" Nick said upon seeing him.

"Hey Nickie" Troy greeted him running over and giving him a great big hug. When they pulled apart he brought his cousin over to the couch were Ryan was still seated loking awfully uncomfortable.

"This is Ryan" Troy told his cousin. "Ryan this is Nick" he said.

"Hi" Ryan said getting up from his seat and offering him his hand "Nice to meet you"

"You to" Nick said than he turned to Troy "Hey I got to go unpack but we'll catch up later ok?"

"Ok Nick" he said as the younger teen rushed off.

"Ryan will you be staying for Dinner" Lucille Bolton asked walking over to the pair of teens.

"Well I woudlnt want to impose.." Ryan began

"Oh nonesense" Lucy said with a wave of her hand "your always welcome" With than she turned and went in to the kitchen to begin preparing the meal.

Troy walked over to Ryan and whispered in his ear "want to continue were we left off before. I think we should both get some release before dinner"

Ryan got a huge smile and nodded. Troy grabbed his arm and pulled him upstairs, in to his bedroom and locked the door. Once safely inside. Troy pushed Ryan back on to the bed crawling on top of him desperatly unbottoning his shirt and throwing it on the floor as Ryan did the same to him. They than took off their jeans. They were making out out and heavy now and eacc where only in underwear. Troy could see Ryans very big bulge and he smirked and grabbed it and gave it a light squeeze. At that Ryans eyes nearling bulged out of his head as he took a deep inhale of breath. He had to bite his lip to keep from screaming out. Troy than moved his hands down Ryans underwear and wrapped his hand fully around him

"oooooooo" Ryan moaned softly

"You like?" Troy whispered sexily

"Oh god yea baby" he rasped out feeling his body become all hot and tingly. His breathing coming in little gasps now. Troy kissed his neck as he jerked him off down there slightly with his hand teasing him. Ryan could only lay there eyes closed,body still feeling as if he were in complete heaven.

After a few more minutes Ryan coudlnt take this anymore. He whispered urgently to Troy "I need you"

Troy just smirked, jumped up off the bed, quickly took off his own underwear,ruffled threw his draw, found a package of condoms, quickly shoved one on and rushed back over to Ryan. Her gently turned Ryan over so he was now on his back. Troy lowered himself down slowly to Ryans hole. He gently eased himself in/ Feeling Ryan tense up slightly he moved his hand around to the front of Ryan and grabbed his rock hard area and started stroking him as he went in and out of his rear. Both both were in ecstasy. Troy could feel Ryans body shake and squirm under his. He could feel Ryan was close which is when he picked up speed "ah oh troy oh oh" he gasped as Troy kept going on and out of him as well as stroked him. Ryan knew he was about to explode at any minute. And than Troy did it. With one swift motion he went deeper in to Ryan than he ever had and that along with the fast hard strokes Troy was giving him made him cum with a soft moan because it was muffled in the pillow. Feeling and hearing this Troy was driven over the edge and came moments later. troy rolled off of Ryan both breathinng heavily. That was the best sex either of them had ever had.

"Oh baby" Ryan managed to get out

"Yea" Troy said

They both lay there or a few minutes both content in the others arms when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Troy Bolton you get out here right now. Your cousin comes to visit and you havent seen him in forever. You have to come spend time with him. Besides Dinners almost ready." Jack Bolton shoulted threw the door.

Troy sighed "Coming dad" He and Ryan both got dressed and walked downstairs to see Nick waiting on the couch.

"Hey Nick sorrry about that" Troy said as he took a seat next to his cousin.

"Oh its fine. so what were you guys doing?" He asked causioully

"Oh nothing just playing some video games" Troy said nonchalently.

"Cool" Nick replied "I havent had much time to play with ya know..." He trailed off.

"Well we'll just have to fix that than wont we?" Troy asked.

Just than Ryan got a text. He groaned when he saw it was from Sharpay. She hadnt been acting like herself lately. He waws to clingy and dependant and moody and he didnt know what was up with her. He sighed as he checkked the text. It said.

"Hey Ry,  
Whatcha doing?"

Ryan immediatly wrote back.

"Shar,  
Not much just having dinner with Troy"

He waited a few minutes and another reply came threw.

"Ry,  
Mind if I come over I am so bored and lonely"

Ryan groaned and sighed and sent a reply text back to his sister.

"Shar,  
I dont think so. Troys cousin just came to town and there trying to get settled in. How about we come get you after Dinner and the three of us can hang out"

She may have been a pain but she was his sister and he loved her. Soon she wrote back.

"Ry,  
Ok fine see ya than"

Ryan smiled and wrote back to her.

"Shar,  
Great see ya than"

After that he snapped his phone shut and looked up to notice both Troy and Ryan staring at him.

"Who was that?" Troy asked.

"Oh just Shar. I told her we woudl hang out after Dinner you dont mind do you?" he asked.

"Nah you know I love her" Troy respected.

Just than they were called in to dinner.

---

Meanwhile back at the house. Sharpay was pacing about. She really didnt want to be here all alone but Ryan and Troy were her only friends so she really had no other choice. "ugh" she screamed as she threw herself on to the bed. Well atleast she had after dinner to look forward to. she went to her closet, found the perfect outfit and changed. She smiled as she admired herself. Checking the time she realized it was three hours after she had last heard from Ryan. she groaned loudly, wre could they be. Just as that thought cros her mind there was a knock at the door. She quickly made her way to the door, opened it and came face to face with Ryan.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG I THOUGHT YOU HAD ABANDONED ME!!!" she screamed.

Authors Note: Dun Dun Dun. What will happen next? What do you think of the story so far. Please R&R. thanks.  
Love,  
Char 


	2. Shopping with Sharpay

Authors Note:Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed and/or put me in their favorites or alert lists. It means a lot to me. I hope you all enjoy and be sure to check out my other stories. R&R.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG I THOUGHT YOU HAD ABANDONED ME!!!" Sharpay screamed screamed.

"Shar calm down. I told you his cousins dropped by" Ryan tried reasoning with her.

"Whatever" Sharpay snapped "Ryan grab boi and meet me at my car. I'm driving. You see inthe passenger seat and Troy in the back" With that she flounced over to the drivers side and got in starting the car. A few moments later Troy and Ryan came back, Ryan carrying boi. Much to Sharpays dismay however they both hopped in the back. Sharpay turned around and glared at her brother.

Ryan smiled sheepishly,shrugged and mouthed "Sorry Shar"

Sharpay got angry and upset about this and lashed out. Trying to hold back her tears she slammed open the car door,said angrily "Fine you two just go by yourselfs than. I'm sure you'd much rather prefer that than have me tag a long anyway" She than huffed back in to the huse tears now begining to fall from her eyes.

Ryan and Troy exchanged glances. Ryan sighed and told Troy he would be right back. Ryan got out of thecar and ran in the house after his sister. Once he saw her tearstained face he softened "Shar come on lets go" He said reaching out and grabbing her arm.

Sharpay immediatly pulled her arm away from Ryan. "Why? so i can just watch you two make out the whole time I dont think so, besides you would have a better time if I wasnt there" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Ryan sighed "No Shar we want you there come on please go. I promise we wont do anything more than hold hands please Shar?" He begged giving her the puppy dog pout.

Sharpay chuckled slightly "alright fine you win just let me go fix up" She said. Ryan nodded and went back out to the car well Sharpay went to the bathroom to fix her face.

Ryan went out to the car and this time hopped in the front. Ryan turned around and apoligized to Troy. "What was that all about?" Troy asked.

Ryan shrugged "I think shes a litele jelous of how much time weve bee spending together and I think she got the impresion that we didnt want her there and she kinda felt like a third wheel"

"Oh" Troy responded well petting boi. "Hey Ry why is your dog coming with us?"

Ryan giggled "Dont you know Shar by now. That dog comes EVERYWHERE" They both laughed. Just than Sharpay came struttiing out of the house. She got in the drivers side, sent Ryan a small smile and started the car.

10 minutes later they arrived at the mall, Sharpay was in a much better mood. Ryan and Troy got out of the car and handed boi to Shar. "So where to first?" Troy asked

Sharpays eyes lit up and she screamed "FOREVER 21 come on lets go" as she excitedly took of towards the mall.

Ryan and Troy ran after her. "Boy for a girl in heels she sure does run fast" Troy panted breathing hard.

"yea well when its shopping your talking about theres noth that girl wont do" Ryan panted back.

"Come on you guys the store is waiting" Sharpay yelled at them from the entrance. The boys picked up their pace and reached her a few minutes later "Its a bout time" she said as she snapped around and began walking towards her favorite store in the mall, both boys following her.

Once in the stores Sharpay began piling up a bunch of clothes to try on. troy just starred at her in awe as she piled clothes afer clothes having handed boi to Ryan. After she was satisfied with the amount of clothes she had gathered she ushered the boys in to the waiting area outside teh dressing room and disapeared inside of it. Sharpay quickly striiped down and in to the first outfit. She came out soon after, did a twirl and asked the boys what they thought.

Troy immediatly responded "wow you look amazing Shar" earning him a glare from Ryan.

Sharpay than turned to Ryan "well what do you think?"

Ryan stared athis sister in shock "Shar I am not going to judge my sister like that. Thats just...eww" he said shuddering.

"Come on Ry please" she pleaded

He let out a sigh "Fine Shar you look great. She seemed happy with that and turned around to go back in the dressing room.

2 hours later and the boys were growing tired of watching her model the clothes.

"Shar are you done yet?" Ryan called threw the dressing room walls

"ugh just chill out Ryan, this is the last one anyway"

Ryan sighed "Fine but hurry up Shar. Its not to thrilling watching my sister try on clothes.

Sharpay came out a few moments later. She glared at her brother not having liked the comment he made before and than turned sweetly to Troy "well?" she prompted.

"It looks great Shar" Troy told her with a small smile.

After that Sharpay changed back in to her regular clothes, grabbed the outfits she was buying and stormed over to the counter to pay. After she did that she turned to Troy and latched on to his arm. "Come on lets go grab some ice cream" she said completly ignoring Ryan. Troy just nodded and walked along with her, Ryan trailing behind looking angry.

Once they got to the ice cream parlor, Sharpay let go of Troy long enough to order her ice cream. In that time Ryan had pulled Troy over to him "What the heck do you think your doing flirting with my sister?"

"I'm not flirting with her rYan, just being nice" troy defended.

"Well you didnt have to hold on to her like that" Ryan fymed

"I wasnt Ryan. She grabed my arm. I didnt want to make her any more mad than she already was" Troy tried.

"Forget it Troy. I'm leaving. You and Shar would obviously have a better time without me here. With that Ryan turned and stormed out of the ice cream parlor.

Troy sighed, put boi down whispering "Go to Mommy" and quickly followed after Ryan.

Troy quickly caught up to Ryan outside. "Ry wait whats wrong?" Troy asked as he grabbed Ryan by the arm and spun him around to face him. There were tears streaming down Ryans face.

"What is it Troy? Wouldnt you rather be havinf fun with my sister?" he spat out.

"What Ryan no I love you why woudl yyou think that? I told you I was only being nice to Sharpay. Shes one of my best friends but your the one I love" he tried to soothe the other boy. Ryan just broke down in tears in Troys arms as Troy rubbed his back.

Meanwhile...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sharpay screamed causing a bunch of startled people to jump. She had just noticed that Ryan and Troy had left and she was not at all pleased with this new discovery. She immediatly scooped up boi and hurried outside wher she immediatly spotted Troy and Ryan. She stormed over to them.

"What the hell is going on here? why did you two just leave?" she demanded, hands on hips. Than she noticed the state her brother was in and asked "Whats wrong?"

Ryan broke away from Troy and said angrily threw his tears "You know damn well whats wrong. Dont act all innocent, your trying to steal my boytfriend"

Sharpay was taken aback with this statement. She stumbled backwards as if slapped "W...what?" she stuttered.

"You heard me" Ryan spat out.

Sharpay was now close to tears "But I wouldnt do that Ryan. First of all even if I did Troy clearly isnt interested in me and I woudl never do that anyway. Sure I have tried to steal peoples boyfriends in the past but never you Ryan. I would never do something like that to you" But the end of that Sharpay was now crying.

When his sister started to cry, he kn ew he had been wrong,perhaps he even knew it all along. He just got jelous and for no reason. He was about to open his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Before he had a chance to find his voice his sister spoke up.

"I should probablky just go. I'll leave you guys alone" Sharpay sniffled as she started to walk away but Troy grabbed her arm.

"No Shar we want you to stay right Ryan" Troy asked

Sharpay looked at Ryan and Ryan nodded indicating that he did want her to stay.

"I dont know" Sharpay began "I really dont want to cause any problems and..."

By now Ryan had found his voice "No Shar dont worry about it. We really do want you here. I just overreacted. I guess my jelousy got the best of me. I'm sorry" He than went over and hugged his sister, who hugged back immediatly.

After a few minutes Troy spoke up "So how about that ice cream?" he asked. Sharpay started to protest but Ryan and Troy coaxed her in to it and they all walked back in to the ice cream parlor.

They went to the line to order their ice creams and Sharpay went to take out her wallet. Ryan immediatly told her to put that away and that he was paying. She tried to protest but he insisted so she just smiled and said "thanks" After they all got their ice cream they sat down, talked and ate.

Authors Note:So what do you think? I need opinions people. Also what would you like to see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter Char 


	3. Need a ryan AN

Hi guys sorry I havent updated in awhile. I will try to get working on my stories asap but you know how it is lol.

On a side note: I Roleplay HSM which basically for hose unfamiliar with it is when you are a charachter(for example I am Sharpay) and you act out scenes with the other charachters. Its a lot of fun. We however do not have very many people whho roleplay as Ryan so if you woudl like to give it a shot. Shoot me a reply and I will send you links to some rp's that nneed a Ryan. Trust me you will have fun.  
xoxo Char 


End file.
